The Sins
by Tears for Aurora
Summary: The user, the lover, the hater, the used, the loved, the hated. Hermione. The awkward, the lonely, the wanting. Pansy. Pansy takes an interest in the Gryffindor Slut.
1. Default Chapter

The Sins

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, none of it at all.

Chapter One: Meet Little Miss Slut

* * *

It was an easy life. Use, hurt, leave, hate. Like a four step dance. A horizontal dance, a vertical dance, and on kinky days a diagonal dance.

She enjoyed it. The thrill of a fuck with no feeling. Making people fall in love with you... and watching as their hearts break right in front of you. It was orgasmic. She remembered the look on their faces and got off on them later on.

She dressed in her black suede mary janes, white knee-highs, a plaid red and black skirt reaching her upper thigh, tight white button-down shirt(not buttoned up) with a black tank top under it.

Just border-line dress code. You've got to love the things you can pull when you've laid everyone worth laying in one place. Every person in a power position blushed when she walked by.

She sat in Snape's class. She raised her little hand nice and high. Her belly button proudly saying hello to everyone. Her breasts just staying in her shirt, but barely. Her skirt hiked up and her lips pouted.

Snape didn't dare ignore her anymore. "Yes, Miss Granger?" he would say and she would spout something in text-book speak that no one understood then smirk a bit. And Snape would watch her little candy apple- red lips form words and stutter. "Very good Miss Granger." He would say, not hearing a damned word.

She was a Goddess figure. Everyone wanted her. No one ever really had her. Sure she'd fucked most of them, but they never had any control, no say, nothing. They fuck when Hermione wants it, they finish when Hermione wants to, what anyone else wants means nothing.

How do you fuck me and then just pretend it never happend? Didnt I mean anyhting? They would ask her. She would grab them by the chin, run her thumb over their cheek and tell them. "I have no heart. You were a great fuck, but you mean nothing to me. Get on with your life." Then go and mastubate.

She was a fucking spirit killer. She watched the hope in their eyes die and fucked herself. And it was so good. So very, very beautiful and sweet and rich and... so good.

She walks around the school, she sits at dinner, and every eye follows her. Every heart breaks over and over again. Male, Female, Centaur... Firenze was one damned good fuck! Half horse... such a large..er.. centaur-hood... W/e.

Taking innocence was fun as well. To take an innocent by the hand and teach them how to fuck... how to fuck themselves... ah. A person's body is the most wonderful thing.

Her body was a mystery to everyone but her. She could make herself peak as quickly as she wanted to or hold on as long as she liked. She could make her nipples hard little peaks, and insist on them calming down.

Oh, wow! She remembered the time when she fucked Ginny on their house table. That girl was as firey as her mess of red hair. One of the few who actually got her off. Poor Ginny, at least she has some pride to her. Most cried and begged. But she had stood there, her eyes showing nothing, her bosy not shifting at all. She had understood that she would never get Hermione. And she had walked away.

Hermione had fucked her in the beginning, she had gone back for seconds. Mesmorized by the fact that the girl's untrained fumblings could make her come. For a while she had been in awe by the way she could play Ginny's body like a piano. Soft ivory beneath long, slender, sure fingers.

But that too passed. Her facination dissipated. She became old news. Hermione moved on to the next fuck, then the next, then the next, and so on. There were a few that she went back to, not many, but a few.

They would brag to their friends. She oft heard people whispering about how she had fucked them more than once. There were two very powerful people that she had done at the same time.

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. How do you spice up a relationship? You get The Hermione Granger to have a threesome with you. They like all the others asked her for a round two. She had been nice. One word. 'No.'

Malfoy had whined like a bitch and Harry had comforted him. It was cute, but really! Like she wanted to watch them fuck.Watchingguys kiss.. that she can enjoy, guys fucking, yeah.. not so much.

Not to mention the fact that she leaned away from guys in general. She liked fucking. But a relationship (however unlikely her getting into one of those is) would have to be with a girl.

It was a good life. Nice and simple. Fuck this one. Fuck that one. Oh and if you're up to it, fuck that one over there. No feeling, no attachment, just sex and power.

She didnt see someone staring at her. She didnt see the girl's angry, lustful, wanting gaze. But she would...

_A/n: Review bitches!_


	2. Unclean

The Sins

Chapter 2: Unclean

A/N: There is only one chapter after this one. Happy reading.

* * *

A bitch... yes. A slut... sure. A user... of course. But... to call her unclean... it simply wasn't true. 

She always uses protection, and showers twice a day. She was as clean as any girl could be, even virgins. (Not that there were many in the school)

She was decent too. She never did any first years or second years. (Which explained why there were any vigins at all) When you got past the cold-hearted, immoral, lustful, slut, there was a good person. Well, maybe. Couldn't be too sure. No one had ever tried to look, not ever Hermione herself.

It was not her fault that she liked sex and power. Who Doesn't? She simply acts on her impulses. Heeds her own wants. She enjoys life. The sins, the feels, the tastes, all of it. She really lives life. How many people can say the same?

On top of all of that reasoning, she was the best student, like... ever. So how could anyone even think, THINK! to call her unclean?

That stupid bitch had no right, no right to judge. Who was she to talk of unclean? Fucking bitch! Like it's Hermione's fault that she can't get laid. How dare she take her PMS out on Hermione? That Pansy Parkinson had put her in the only bad mood.

It's not good to go to be pissed off in Muggle Studies. When one is pissed off one may often do irrational things. And when your professor is Fleur Delacour, the one person who had ever gotton to you in a fuck, its best to be as level headed as you can be.

Delacour. That name gave Hermione goose pimples. That woman is a completely sadistic bitch. Hermione's hand instinctively began to rub her throat. Massaging marks that were no longer there.

"Miss Granger" Delacour said. Her accent made the words sound like thick molasses.  
"Yes Professor?" came Hermion's reply. It sounded bored and uncaring, hiding her loathe of this person.  
"See me after class in my office please." Hermione's eyes showed nothing. Everyone was watching her. She did exactly what was expected of her. Licked her pouty, red upper lip and nodded nice and sultry.

Pansy watched her tounge dart out to moisten her lips and found herslef imagining the things she could do with that tounge...

The fact that Delacour had strangled her as she came meant nothing. It was still the same game. There was just a new rule now, get even.Hermione was still in control. Still able to make the woman whimper and beg.

As the period came to a close Hermione gathered her things and walked after Delacour to her office. She slipped her wand into her left garter for good measure.

Delacour played rough, played dirty. Hermione had her number. This time would not be like their first encounter. As soon as the door was shut Hermione grabbed her by the robe and threw her against the door.

Her mind was screaming at her 'Why are you doing her again after what happened last time?' She reasoned with herslef. 'Revenge'.

Hermione's tounge fought a vicious battle with Delacour's. Both women wanting control, fighting for it. Neither one giving in. Hermione was more qualified for a contest. She lazily wrote her name on the roof of Delacour's mouth, while Delacour just tried to keep up.

She could feel the other woman begin to get disoriented. Time to move. She pulled the robe off of her. Hermione's hands moved to the shirt. Button after button came undone beneath trained fingers. The bitch was braless. How very... her.

Pale skin waiting to be tainted. Hermione flicked her tounge at Delacour's nipple. She ran her tounge around the pink flesh and moved up to the nape of her neck. Hermione bit down on her collar bone and ripped her skirt off.

With every movement she was awarded with a little french moan. Hermione pressed her thigh against the soft folds between the other woman's legs.

With her right hand she braced herself against a wall. Her left hand traveled down the supple form before her. She traced complex patterns across her lower abdomen.

In one fluid motion her middle finger was inside Delacour. Delacour in turn writhed and pressed against it. Hermione proceeded in fucking her. With a series of thrusts that were so slow that they were actually causing Delacour some pain, she brought her to the edge before the fall into ecstasy.

Then violently pulled her hand from the woman. She cried out, a wanting, needy cry. Exactly what Hermione had wanted. Hermione pulls the wand from her garter and binds her to the floor. Delacour squirms on the cold stone floor.

She gets on her knees next to her. She runs one long finger down her body. Her neck, between her breasts, across her stomach. Delacour's breath is coming in shallow gasps now. Hermione sees it in her eyes. Fear. She bends down and bites her right ear. "You like pain, do you?" she whispers huskily to her.

Delacour's eyes cloud over. Human defense mechanism. Sheilding herself from what is about to happen to her. They say Hermione has no heart. That there is a dry piece of toast there instead. They're wrong, it'sa small block of ice.

Hermione won't have that. She wants her to be fully aware of every little thing that happens to her body. Hermione slaps her. The clouds dissapear. Her eyes hold fear again. Hermione smiles. "What do you want?" she asks.  
"Untie me" the woman whimpers.  
"You want me to untie you?" Delacour nods pitifully, eyes wide. Hermione kisses her. She moved her mouth down her body. This should be extremely pleasurable for Delacour, but her nerve endings betray her. Instead of pleasure, the fear turns it into pain.

Hermione stops at her center. Her warm breath hits Delacour exactly where her body wants it. She half moans, half cries. When something feels really good, but you would rather be not having it done to you, it is very confusing and sends you into a type of shock. And she shudders in what could be pleasure or pain, or both when Hermione's tounge enters her roughly.

Hermione keeps her on the edge for 10 minutes. Poking, prodding, pentetrating and pulling away. Making her moan, making her cry. It got boring. Hermione had already spent almost an hour here. Waste of her fucking time...

Hermione thrust two fingers into her roughly. In and out, snaking, twisting, turning. Delacour came and called began to call out her name. Hermione bit down on her breast, drawing blood."Don't say my name." she said harsly and walked out.

She walked in the halls. Looking for a fuck. Her eyes roamed the halls for anything. Her eye was caught by the very thing that pissed her off earlier. Pansy Parkinson.

Her eyes were filled with lust and hate and something else. Hermione hadn't had that bitch yet. Hermione makes her way to Pansy. "Hello Pansy." Hermione purrs into her ear.

Pansy's body tensed up. Hermione snaked her hand up the girl's shirt along her spine. She unhooked the girls bra and walked away.

Pansy turned to watch her walk away, her left hand re-doing her bra. Her hips swaying, her mary janes softly clopping across the floor. She would have that little slut. And it would be on her terms.

It was time for a plan of action. And the bitch had smelled like sex. That is rude. Pansy began to think of just how much she wanted to get Hermione. That little whore, that perfect, little, bitchy, whore. Pansy followed Hermione to the prefects bathroom.

There she stood waiting for the opportune moment to make her move. She would make the icy girl warm. She would fuck her until she cried and begged. She would do to Hermione what Hermione did to everyone else around. Pansyisn't someone you fuck with. And what Hermione had just done, that was fucking with her head. Pansy wouldplay this game with her. But she would win.

_A/n Review bitches._


	3. Who wins?

The Sins

Chapter three: Who wins?

A/N: Hello lovelies. Miss me? Again, I'm not your mother. I am not going to tell you what to read and not read. But if you know that you shouldn't be reading a chapter of pure femmslash sex then dont fucking read it asshole.

* * *

Pansy leaned against a wall. It was almost 11 at night. Hermione was due to be passing by to go to the library any minute now. Tonight Hermione Granger would be on her knees begging for mercy.

After a few minutes of leaning her leg became tired. As she was shifting her weight onto the other leg Hermione turned the corner. She was wearing her pajamas. A pair of boxers rolled at the top and a tiny tank top. Herpurple navel jewel glittered in the torch light.

Pansy moved into a shadow and waited for her to pass. When Hermione was right in front of her she stepped forward. She grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into the library. Hermione kicked wildly. "Stop fucking moving Granger." Pansy ordered.

She threw the still-struggling girl into a chair and the ropes that she had charmed to tie anyone who sat there wrapped themselves around Hermione. Hermione looked at her wrists and ankles completely shocked.

"This is cheating you wench." She spat at Pansy. Pansy stared at her for a moment. Then she began to laugh at her. "Granger. Beautiful, slutty, sinful, stupid Granger. Of course I'm cheating. I am a Slytherin. It's what we do you fucking whore."

"I'm a slytherin its what we do, blah blah blah." Hermione scoffed. "Sure, throw someone into a chair and tie them down so they can't fight back... You are a fucking pussy. How can you possibly get any satisfaction from fucking me while I'm helpless? A bit of a hollow victory over the 'little slut' as you have so kindly dubbed me. Don't you think?" Hermione leaned back in the chair and watched her words break the surface.

That whole speech was a load of crap. Hermione would have done the same to Pansy given the oppurtunity and fucked her till she cried. But if she was going to win she had to fuck with Pansy's head. She had to get out of this chair. Out of these restraints. Losing was not something Hermione Granger did. She had to bruise little Parkinson's pride so she could bruise her thighs.

Pansy thought for a few moments. Granger had her little point of course. Doing it this way was the easy way out. But for once, why couldn't she take the easy way out? Did she always have to make things as hard on herself as she possibly could?

But it wasn't as though she couldn't beat her. Even if Granger were not defensless Pansy was still going to win. So she untied her.

Hermione smirked the most evil smirk you could imagine. She slowly walked to the back of the library. Pansy watched her. The sway in her hips, the way her perfect little ass moved from side to side with each step. She was extremely curious. So she followed.

Hermione looked over her shoulder. So the bitch was following. Hesitantly, yes,but she was following. So now she could move the game to her turf. Dumb move Pansy Parkinson, dumb move.

There was this small space that belonged toHermione. No one came back here and no on wondered what was back here. It was her own little space away from everyone. There was a couch and a lamp and a wooden chair. It looked like one of those rooms that see on television mystery shows. the room that the guy sits in and smokes a cigar while saying random shit about the show you are watching.

Hermione sat downon the chair. Pansy was taken aback. Hermione just sat there. Wasn't she supposed to want to fight? Wasn't she supposed to come and try to manipulate andcontrol her?

Hermione smiled. "Come over here." She curled her finger at Pansy. Pansy walked over to her. "I'll be honest. I am attracted to you. If you want to be the one to dominate you can." What the fuck was this girl playing at?

Pansy walked over to the chair that Hermione was sitting on and grabbed her arms. She pulled her to her feet and against herself. Hermione... let her. Pansy began to kiss her neck. She couldn't see the smirk on Hermione's face. But she could feel the hand cupping her ass.

She could feel Hermione pulling her shirt off of her. Her eyes went a bit wide. She had fallen into a false sense of security. Hermione pushed Pansy onto the chair. "Today Pansy, you lose." Hermione pressed her mouth to Pansy's roughly and unclasped her bra. The material fell off of the girl's body and onto the floor, along wih Pansy's reserve.

She let a moan slip.With that moan something in her snapped. She never slipped. Oh God, what had this girl done to her? Pansy slapped Hermione. "You little slut. Just who the fuck do you think you are? What makes you think you can... anything!" Hermione brought her hand up toher cheek.

Pansy grabbed her wrist and threw her against a book shelf. Several heavy books fell to the floor with heavy thuds. She kissed Hermione with so much passion that Hermione fell behind after just a few seconds. There was anger in the kiss. Outrage and... want... no, need.

A hand crawled down hermione's body. Stopping once at her breast, and again at the the top of the boxers that Hermione had on. She slid her hand down into them and squeezed her ass. She dug her nails into a thigh. She ran her finger up and down Hermione's spine while moving her mouth to her neck and biting her.

Then she pushed her away. Hermione stood there. Clothed but comepletely vulnerable. She was exposed and sowet and crying and she sat on the floor. Pansy walked to her and pulled her into her arms. "I'm not done with you tonight." She ran her warm hand across Hermione'sconvulsing stomach, comforting her. Holding her until the trembling ended.

When she was calm Pansy pulled her shirt over her head and kissed each of her breasts slowly, hotly, lavishing both with beautiful attention. She kissed Hermione again, this time sweetly. She slipped her tounge in and out of her mouth, telling her what was about to happen.

Her hand moved down past her navel jewel and pulled her boxers down, past her thiges, past her knees, past her ankles and finally off. Then something happened that surprised Pansy.

She found her hands bound above her head by one of Hermione's. "I think I'm Hermione Granger. I think I fucking own this school and I do it through my pants. I think you are a fool. You could have just come to me and let me give you oral or something. But no, couldn't do it the easy way could you?"

She yanked Pansy's skirt down roughly and then pressed against the fabric separating her from her most sweet place. She pressed down with her palm and rubbed Pansy in slow circles. "But this isnt enough. It won't be enough until I've reduced your cunt to nothing but wetness. No this won't do at all." Hermione bound Pansy's hands down to the floor and sat in her chair.

Hermione watched (amused as hell) as Pansy watched her hand move. (A/n: Remember I told you Hermione could play herself like a fiddle? Heh, keep that in mind!) Hermione sat on the corner of the chair with one edge ponting out between her legs. She ran her hand down her own stomachand her eyes closed. The hand, the beautiful, taunting hand separated her folds. She slipped one finger inside herslef and rocked onto it. She move in and out of herself slowly, as if she had all the time in the world to do this.

She pressed one more finger into herslelf and leaned back on the chair, her free hand gripping the wood beneath her. She added another finger and then felt a hand around her wrist. Her hand was renched violently from her heat and replacee with two rough fingers.

Hermione's eyes opened and a scream was ripped from her throat. Pansy's face was an inch from Hermione's. She pulled her digits out for a moment and whispered "Scream for me wench" into Hermione's ear then she pushed them forward into her so hard. And Hermione screamed. Hermione screamed and Pansy was a bit more gentle.

Her thrusts became less violent, but no less urgent. She was watching Hermione's body rocking onto her hand. She watched pain and pleasure mingle and she knew at that moment. She knew that she had to taste her. It was not even a choice. Feeling her was not enough. She wanted to know the taste of her work.

She pressed her fingers to her lips and then let them slip into her mouth. Hermione watched her doing just about them most erotic thing ever. Pansy was sucking on her own fingers. She moved her mouth to Hermione's center. She slipped her tounge into the crevice. Hermione's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She came that very instant.

Pansy consumed Hermione's juices and just kept going at it. Hermione came again. Pansy just continued. Hermione was begging her to just stop. That her body was spent. And Pansy pulled away. She sat for a moment. The taste lingered in her mouth and she savored it.

She pulled Hermione to her. Skin-to-skin. Heart-to-heart. She held Hermione until the aftershocks were gone. Hermione looked at the girl whose arms she was in. "Pansy?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Who won?" Pansy looked at her hard. Hermione's eyes were shining. There was something there. A promise. They both knew it. It was pretty easy to see.  
"I think we both did, Hermione. I think we both win."

_A/N: To those of you who take the REVIEW BITCHES seriously... get a fucking life. And yes I mean you little losers who cant take the joke. You can all learn from the reviewer who simply called me a bitch back. I am fine with that. It is rather accurate. And no I'm not going to say sorry for the wait. I was having issues with my sex drive. So I could have given you some shitty crap. Or I could have waited and given you quality girl/girl fucking. I chose the second path. So sue me. I do hope you all enjoyed this. That is why I wrote it. I know I loved creating it. And if you are all good girls and boys I may put up the other version, the one that I wrote where Hermione wins. So as always: Review bitches._


	4. An end?

The Sins

Chapter Four: Alternative Ending

A/N: Very edited cause I didn't like it and I wanted it to be very good for someone. And now, on with it.

* * *

Hermione turned on the tap of the bath. She let the water and white tea scented oils fill the tub. When the water was steaming and high she pulled her shirt over her head. She folded it and placed it on a side table. Her bra was crimson and lacy. She pulled her skirt down past her thighs, knees, calves, ankles,after what seemed like forever, off and folded that as well, placing it on top of her shirt. Her g-string matched her bra.

Pansy sat watching from a dark corner. Her mouth went dry at the sight. The crimson stood out like blood against Hermione's milk white skin. She looked so smooth. No she was not what most would consider perfect, but fuck if she wasnt damn close.

She stood around 5 foot 4 and her legs were not very long. Her thighs were cut and strong. Her calves were shapely and her ass was well rounded. She had a small stomach pouch, unlike all of the other popular girls in the school. Her breasts were perfect C-cup mounds, her nipples small, pink peaks. She had a very curved waist and slightly broad shoulders.

She was not the accepted image of perfect. But looking at her strong form was just about all Pansy could take. Everything sat just where it should be and was firm. So she was not the stick-thin, tanned, beauty queen type, like it mattered, she all but _oozed_ sex appeal.

Hermione reached her hand around to her back and unclasped her bra. She folded that gently and slipped off the flimsy material that barely covered the V at her thighs. Her form was not flawless, her skin seemed to whisper of things that she had been through. Her past clung to her like a disease, but she wore it well, like an old friend with their arm looped through her own.

She looked like the type of person who could bring you to your knees in either pain or pleasure...or both. And for once in the history of the world, looks did not decieve. The stories about this woman were legend, and well known legend at that. It was said that nothing in the world could surprise her. She had seen everything, felt everything there is to feel.

_It's high time someone put her to the test. _

Pansy closed the space between them in three long strides and wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist. Hermione laughed. 'And after that? Come on I put on that little strip-tease for you and all you can think of is to grab my torso?'

Pansy growled and trailed her right hand down the middle of Hermione's stomach while latching her mouth onto the skin at the base of Hermione's neck. Hermione made a small sound and then shook her head.

"Really not good enough. If you plan on taking me on you need to bring more than that to the battle ground." She turned around and pushed Pansy against a glass shower door, hard. Pansy gasped, Hermione smirked and lifted the hem of Pansy's shirt up slowly, revealing smooth, tanned skin.

Lips crashed against lips in a hard, bruising kiss.Teeth scraping against each other and tounges dancing together. Hermione's nails raked their way across Pansy's abdomen and Pansy moaned into her mouth.

Pansy pulled away from her and undid the buttons of her shirt. Hermione became impatient and ripped the garment off of her body. Pansy rolled her eyes at Hermione and pulled the zipper in the back of her skirt down. Hermione stopped her. "Leave it." Pansy raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione shrugged. "Schoolgirl fantasy thing" Panmsy kicked off her shoes and pulled off her knee-highs.

She stood there in nothing but her black bra and gray, pleated skirt, her blonde hair cascading down to the middle of her back. Hermione closed the space between them. She promptly unhooked the bra and pulled the material off of Pansy's shoulders. She placed one hand on Pansy's hipand bent her head down tobite at her nipple. Pansy moaned, then gasped when she felt Hermione's fingers crawling up her inner thigh.

Hermione smirked again. "Let's play a game shall we?" Pansy nodded. Hermione kissed Pansy's collar bone. "Are you nervous?" Pansy shook her head. Hermione kissed between Pansy's breasts. "Are you nervous?" Pansy again shook her head. Hermione kissed her navel. "And now?" Pansy bit her lip and shook her head. Hermione kneeled and kissed her thigh. "Are you nervous?" Pansy let her lip free from her teeth and moaned. "Yes"

Hermione looked Pansy in the eye. "Don't make a sound, be good for me."  
"What?" Pansy looked so lost. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"I'll make this very clear for you. I am going to do something and if you make a sound I will stop. Understand?" Pansy's eyes widened and she started to speak. Hermione's finger pressed against her lips. "Shh."

Pansy silently whimpered as she watched Hermione's head move downward. Hermione slid her tounge up Pansy's slit slowly. Pansy lurched forward. Her lips a thin red line on her face, trying her hardest not to make a sound. Hermione sucked gently on Pansy's clit. An arch of her back and a moan came from Pansy.

Hermione pulled away and walked toward the bath. Pansy was breathing heavy. "Where are you going?" Hermione looked over her shoulder. "You moaned, love. I told you not to make a sound." She then walked down the steps to the bath slowly and stood in the water.

Pansy wasn't quite sure what to do. Her thought process slowed down (if you've ever been in this situation... even if it is over the phone... you know what I mean.) and it took her several seconds to realize that she should follow Hermione.

Hermione stared expectanly at Pansy. Pansy felt an anger push it's way up from the pit of her stomach. This was not how things went. This was not how Pansy Parkinson was treated. She was not some play thing to be used as Hermione saw fit. Quite frankly... Fuck that shit.

Pansy turned her back on Hermione and pulled the zipper of her skirt down. She then slipped the piece of clothing over her ass and let it slide down her legs and onto the floor. She was wearing a bair of bikini breifs. She slid those down her legs as well. They came to rest at her feet. Pansy stepped out of the pile of clothing and walked toward the bath.

Hermione's eyes followed Pansy's every move. Her hips swaying with every step she took. This was her chance. This was an opportunityto make a name for herself. She would be the one to bring Hermione Granger to her knees.This girl was nothing. Just another potential notch on her belt.

Hermione saw the spark ignite inPansy's eyes and laughed out loud. "What are you thinking about?"Hermione pulled herself up on the side of the pool her chin inches above the floor. Pansy jumped in lightly and landed right next to Hermione. She pulled Hermione's face by the chin to hers.

As her tounge entered Hermione's mouth she slid her hand downward. Hermione gasped into her mouth and grabbed Pansy's hand under the water. This was a strange sort of arm wrestling. Hermione was winning for about two minutes. Pansy bit Hermione's lower lip, drawing blood and Hermione let go of her hand in shock.

Pansy's two fingers slid into Hermione smoothly. Her other hand moved to Hermione's back. The pads of her fingers dug in there and massaged. Hermione's eyes went wide. Her forehead pressed against Pansy's. Their lips whispering against each other. Neither one of them giving enough for it to be a kiss. But neither of them pulling away enough for it not to be.

Hermione was lost in sensations. The water around her body added pressure where Pansy's hand was pressing into her. Overwhelming her senses.The scent of white teainvading her mind. Making her dizzy with pleasure. Pansy slowed her hand. Hermione growled. "Don't do that." Her voice was vicious. A threat more than a request.

With two words Hermione came out of her trance. "Say please." This was the biggest mistake Pansy could have made. Hermione's eyes sharpened. Her hands moved to Pansy's hips and her nails raked upward. "You say please."

Hermione turned the situation around. Pansy's back made sharp contact with the stone of the large tub and a series of shallow scrapes erupted on her back as Hermione thrust her fingers into Pansy so hard that her entire body moved up and down with each thrust. A series of moans emitted from Pansy and her eyes rolled into the back of her head in what can only be described as pure ecstasy.

Hermione nibbled on Pansy's earlobe and whispered to her. "What did you think you could do to me? What made you think you could possibly take me on?" Pansy whimpered and Hermione laughed harshly at her. Pansy's lips moved forming words that she couldn't speak.

Hermione brushed her lips across Pansy's. "What is it, hmm? What are you trying to say?" Pansy took a deep breath as Hermione thrust into her particularly viciously. "I... want... I want... God... _more._" Hermione licked her lips and smiled sweetly. "I completely agree."

Now Hermione was not a nice girl. Not by any stretch of the imagination. She was a royal bitch truth be told.And when those sweet lips of hers smiled at you that way you just knew... you were about to be taken for one fuck of a ride.

Hermione gripped pansy's hips and lifted her up to sit on the edge of the tub. Pansy's confused expression was not lost on Hermione. It caused her lips to curve in a vendetta-laced smirk. Hermione brought her lips down to Pansy's inner thigh and kissed her way upward. Pansy took in a sharp breath and her stomach quivered in anticipation.

Hermione kissed her way down pansy's other thigh, teasing her mercilessly. Pansy cried out when Hermione's finger began to rub circles on her clit. Lips traveled across her abdomen and her legs began to shake. Just as Pansy was about to beg Hermione for it, just when eshe was going to give in completely and whimper for it, Hermione gave it to her.

Her soft tounge delved deeply into Pansy. She turned and twisted her tounge inside of Pansy. Withdrawing it to the point where only the very tip was inside and Pansy's hips tried to soar up onto it, just to move it back in as far as it would go. Pansy's fingers tangled themselves into Hermione's hair, urging her forward, silently begging with her hands while verbally begging with her mouth.

Hermione tired of ths game. She pulled her tounge away from Pansy and pressed two fingers into the wetness that she had caused there. Pansy's moans and gasps grew steadily louder and more insistent, until finally she came. Her muscles gripping Hermione's finger again and again.

Hermione continued to thrust her fingers into Pansy. The orgasm had made her even slicker than she had been before and Hermione was able to thrust faster, harder, deeper. It didn't take long for Pansy's second orgasm to rip through her. Her head thrown back a scream escaping from her. Hermione took her hand away from Pansy and slowly licked her fingers clean.

Pansy sat there with her feet in the water, completely exposed and defeated entirely. Hermione pulled her clothes on, all but one garment. She kissed Pansy on the lips and pressed a small piece of fabric into her hand. "Every player gets a prize." She said and walked out of the bathroom. Leaving behind a girl who had learned quite a bit from the game.

Pansy opened her hand to find the crimson g-string she had admired earlier. She smiled, letting herself be content in the two orgasms she had experienced and thought to herself. _This is not over._

_A/N: I might continue it. I'm not sure. I'm having fun with it. How many of you think I should?_


End file.
